


Escape

by CavannaRose



Series: Harley Quinn Fics [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), The Joker (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The jester contemplates her way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or profit from this writing. <3

It was dark in her room, the flickering of a candle all that illuminated the sheaves of paper strewn across the jester's bed. She had been warned, but when a Quinzel got any fool idea in their head, attempting it was the only possibility. Harls pushed the glasses back up her nose, leaning forward to erase a notation on the building blueprints, adjusting the plans again.

Gotham City was too small, and some people didn't like losing their toys, even if they weren't really interested in playing with them anymore. What she needed was one big score, enough to disappear. No more pranks, no more cat and mouse with Mister J. One score and she could be out of this dingy, dismal cesspit. Maybe somewhere sunny, with colours, and people who actually smiled when you said hello. She'd been playing the bimbo sidekick so long even she was beginning to believe it. She had a freaking M.D. for Pete's sake!

Sure she had to grease a few wheels in the getting it, but it sure as shooting wasn't because she couldn't have earned it through brainpower alone. She'd been a petite with a thick, low-class accent. Digging out of prejudice like that took all the tools a gal had at her disposal, and Harleen hadn't regretted a one of them. She'd worked her buns off, studied so hard, and then landed the position that could have made her career... instead it broke her. She huffed, sitting back, the edge of the pencil between her lips as she let her mind wander from the task at hand.

Apparently even the notorious madman hadn't been immune to her charms, or maybe it was as simple as her fool name. Whatever it was, all that intelligence she prided herself on wasn't worth two licks, he'd played her like a fiddle and now here she was, a shattered remnant of a giggle, the bruised leftovers of a madman's distraction.

Furrowing her brow she leaned forward again, adjusting the plan with a small hiss of satisfaction. He might be better at finding weaknesses, but she was smarter. She'd caught the Bat after all, something _he_ had never accomplished. She'd done it for him, not that he'd appreciated that. She'd done it without knowing the Bat's secrets, without sussing out his weaknesses. She'd done it on brains alone. She perused her plan with a critical eye. Flawless. Every probability accounted for. Assuming she could avoid the suddenly watchful eye of a certain clown, she would be nothing but a memory. She had to get everything together though, for this to work there could be turning back for forgotten stuffed animals.


End file.
